shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikan Tsumiki
at }} Mikan Tsumiki is a character from the Danganronpa franchise. Character Mikan Tsumiki is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Mikan has the title of Ultimate Nurse. In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, Mikan is a student of Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Among the members of the Remnants of Despair, excluding Izuru Kamukura, she is the first to fall into despair after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and becoming a part of Ultimate Despair. Following the fall of Hope's Peak and the beginning of The Tragedy, Mikan joined the rest of Ultimate Despair in spreading chaos across the ruined world. She was eventually apprehended by the Future Foundation and put into the Neo World Program for rehabilitation. After catching Despair Disease in Chapter 3 and regaining her school memories in Danganronpa 2, Mikan set up a plan to murder Ibuki Mioda, who also contracted Despair Disease, but ended up murdering both Ibuki and Hiyoko Saionji after the latter witnessed her attempt to murder Ibuki. After she confessed that she had murdered for the sake of “her beloved”, Monokuma dragged her to her execution. However, due to this happening in the Neo World Program, her physical body remained in a comatose state following the end of the simulation. The illusory Mikan appeared in the 30-minutes long OVA titled Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito Komaeda's world. Mikan later awakens from her coma and together with her classmates helps the Future Foundation in stopping Ryota Mitarai from brainwashing the world with his Hope Video. With the other awakened Remnants of Despair, Mikan decides to atone for her sins as the former member of Ultimate Despair. Ships Het :Bandage Buddies - the ship between Mikan and Gundham Tanaka :Hinamiki - the ship between Mikan and Hajime Hinata :Komamiki - the ship between Mikan and Nagito Komaeda :Mimiki - the ship between Mikan and Ryota Mitarai :Monkan - the ship between Mikan and Mondo Owada :Twomiki - the ship between Mikan and Ultimate Imposter Femslash :Band Aid - the ship between Mikan and Ibuki Mioda :Junkan - the ship between Mikan and Junko Enoshima :Nanamiki - the ship between Mikan and Chiaki Nanami :Pekomiki - the ship between Mikan and Peko Pekoyama :Snap Shot '''- the ship between Mikan and Mahiru Koizumi :Tsumionji' - the ship between Mikan and Hiyoko Saionji Poly :'Koizumikioda' - the ship between Mikan, Mahiru Koizumi and Ibuki Mioda :'Mitwomiki' - the ship between Mikan, Ryota Mitarai, and Ultimate Imposter :'Nanatsumioda' - the ship between Mikan, Chiaki Nanami, and Ibuki Mioda Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :Tsumiki Mikan on FanFiction.Net WIKI : on : on : on List Trivia *Mikan's Birthday (May 12) coincides with International Nurses' Day. *There is a strong possibility that Mikan suffers from dependent personality disorder, as she fits nearly all of the symptoms. **However, there is a chance Mikan also has social anxiety disorder, because of stuttering in speech, nervousness in social interaction, fear of bothering, boring, or offending others, and she is easily upset. *Mikan is implied to have attraction to people of various genders. Navigation